Hope for the World
by crimson nova
Summary: chapter 1 now up! in the year 2025 five students are selected for more than just scholarships to a prestige’s private school.


Hope for the World 

By Crimson Nova

Summary: in the year 2025 five students are selected for more than just scholarships to a prestige's private school.  

Proviso: I own nothing Power rangers at current I think Disney corp. owns them.  

Author's note: Ok yes this may sound cheesy but it's been eating at me for a while since I love old horror movies and the monsters.  I'd rather have them as good guys so here's what I came up with.   

Prologue

In the beginning before humans as we know them to be, before the evil of man there was one true evil, it had been created by the fiend known as Satan himself to claim the newly created earth.  The only beings which stood in his way were the five sent from above with their magical gifts.  One was a blood drinker, created by darkness but turned to the light, a witch of purest good, a wolf and the king of the beasts, a shape shifter who could take on all forms and an illusionist who could create all images.   They fought the demonic entity known as Damearian to the very last, even as the first human was being elsewhere created.  the originator knew that with the human's creation would come corruptibility and so it was time to destroy Damearian once and for all.  

In the dawn golden and clear the witch stood tall atop the hillock, the winds for once not gentle as they tore at her hair and clothing, as they chilled the female to the bone.  Still Adreia knew what she had to do.  

"It is time to end this once and for all!"  And her powers forming low in her belly were shifted, growing and moving into her arms, her hands to create the magic she'd need to stop the demon.  

"And you a lone witch think you can stop me!?"  The demon called laughing hideously as he shot his own hands into the air and fire, black like the darkness within coursed through his hands, shooting up into the night sky as he began to end it.  He'd set traps for the others so he knew she'd be alone, her friends dying as they fought this final battle, as he killed her.  

"Adreia it tis time we work this together."  Somion murmured into his lover's ear.  The witch gave no sign of hearing him as the demon couldn't see the vampire thanks to Velton's illusionary talents.  She was the only one he could see.  

"children of the heavens, warrior of god stand beside me now," Adreia began and slowly Velton's powers began to grow, showing first ten, then thirty and then so many more warriors fanning out about them all, each different  and yet of the five species.  

"We are never alone!"  Came Bain's growl and Adreia saw him ready behind the demon, stone spike ready to finish it at Somion's sign.  

"Five final are we here to stand destroying evil hand in hand…"  Adreia went knowing she had to finish the spell before the demon could be impaled or it would only wound not destroy the dark creature.  

"No!"  Damearian shreaked as he felt the stone forming about him.  

"OH but yes…"  Bain purred and the granite spear was digging into the demons back.  He didn't expect Damearian to duck and grabbing his arm send the beast onto the ground before him.  

"Bain!"  Nidia screamed and Adreia saw her friend rushing forward even as Damearian turned the stone spike to silver and rammed it into the beast master.  

"You have to go on."  Somion still had his hands on her shoulder and Adreia knew he was write.  

"Forgive me friend."  She whispered before louder going on with her spell.  "We bind you now as trapped are thee!"  

Nidia was reaching the demon as her mate dissolved into dust.  She was careful to stay out of his way, snatching up the spike.  

"You'll pay for that!"  The transformer ran at him in blind pain and rage.  

From where he stood Velton saw yet another one of his friends dying and he flanked to Adreia and Somion.  The spell was going on and even then he heard the thwack as Nidia was broken in half.  

"No…"  Adreia whispered and yet still the stone seemed to pull the demon into the ground slowly as she said the final words.  "As we will so mote it be!"  

Yet he was still living, the spike had been lost, no longer as it was of stone, merely of silver.  

"I have to drive it home."  Somion said even as Velton was rushing forward, and using what was left of his powers to shield himself from the demon.  As Adreia watched she saw him flung back to the ground and dragged forward. She was running then too, right at the beast even as Somion stopped her, 

"I will go you must contain them, incase…"  Somion couldn't seem to find the words but Adreia knew and nodded as she pulled the five sacred stones from her power pouch.  

Somion slashed out a shap nailed claw  severing the demonic hand from his friend's throat.  Even then he knew it was too late for The illusionist was gone, like Bain and Nidia.  Soon he would be too if…  

catching a hold of the broken rockhe Somion knew it was not blessed but that it would have to do.  The vampire grabbed it and even as the wooden branch tore through his own chest and Adreia screamed the vampire sent the stone it into Damearian's heart.  

Only the beginning

***

I know the demon thing has been done but I'm working for a new angle.  I hope you'll like this and review.  


End file.
